Confessions of a Reluctant Deatheater
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: She knew she was kidnapped at an early age to be the daughter of Belatrix but she never knew she was the daughter of Lily Potter. Will she be able to cope with her future after finding out who she is?
1. Surfacing powers

"Belle! Come here now!" Lestrange called up the rickety stairs and into the girl's room.

"I'm coming! You should know it's not Belle, its Pixie." The girl retorted.

"You are belle now. I though I wiped everything from that memory of yours."

"I have a stronger mind than you think." Pixie said easily. "You may try to brain wash me but you can't take away my character; my sense of being."

"You become more like me everyday." Bellatrix said fondly looking at the girl. Her gaze hardened when she realized Belle was looking at her. "The dark lord wants to see you."

"What if I don't want to see him?"

"You have no choice."

"Listen _mother_, you kidnapped my because I was a powerful witch, I will play along that I'm your daughter because I know you have a heart…somewhere. Anyways, I refuse to see the person who has made the past thirteen years miserable."

"Bel…Pixie, there's no need to be snippy. For once _do as you're told._"

"No...by the name of the 'dark lord' I refuse to listen to the next Hitler!" Pixie bellowed at her mother though she was two feet away.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix inquired, her dark, emotionless eyes flashing dangerously.

"You heard what I said _mother_." Pixie said tossing her violet locks in the air for the right rebellious effect

"Pixie, I'm sorry to do this." She said rubbing her eyes wearily. Bellatrix hated these quarters. After that night with the prophesy and the time she killed her cousin, the weight was heavier on her and no matter how many memory charms she put on herself _nothing _helped. 'Now isn't a time to develop a subconscious.' She thought bitterly shaking her head. "Crucio." Bella said knocking the girl off of her feet. She writhed and screamed. Bella lifted the curse and picked the girl up to her bases.

Pixie stood up shakily and ascended a hidden set of stairs leading to the Dark lord's chamber. Bellatrix tapped the door softly and waited for a response.

"Enter Bella." Voldemort said smoothly. The death eater's dark eyes flashed with fear but she masked it as she entered the room. She knelt down on the floor and swept into a lordly bow.

"My lord." She murmured into her robes

"Sit up Bella." She immediately shifted her head upward and gazed into Voldemort's burning red eyes. "You have disappointed me Bella. The prophesy has been lost and the blame on you. Though I must say it's a relief to kill that Potter's Godfather. The only animagi in this world should be Wormtail. That way he's on our side. Enough of my ranting, you must be punished for your failure. Crucio." Voldemort screamed. Bellatrix fell onto the ground writing and screaming.

Pixie who had been eavesdropping like the way she always had burst into the room after hearing her mother's screams.

"STOP IT YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Voldemort smirked at her and watched tears stream down the girl's cheeks. Pixie rushed up but with little effort was shoved out of the room by Voldemort. He lifted the curse and Bella stood up shakily.

"You need to keep that girl in line. I need her and would hate to kill her." Voldemort mocked. "You may go. Make sure you send her in." He said.

"Thank you merciful lord." Bellatrix said as rehearsed.

Pixie awaited her mother and was more than overjoyed when Bella limped out of the room. Pixie wanted nothing more then to hug her but refrained when her mother slapped her.

"Go in that room and see him now." Bellatrix snapped.

"Fine." Pixie said crossing her arms over her chest as though thinking that would protect her. She hated those robes that they had forced her to wear. They seemed so stereotypical to her. She strode into the room defiantly looking into his eyes fearlessly masking her fear. (I know that's a contradiction)

"Bow to me Belle."

"It's Pixie." She snapped.

"Crucio." Belle was suddenly knocked off her feet and once again felt the excruciating pain that seemed to never end. What seemed like five hours the curse was on her and finally it lifted. "It's time you start following me Belle, you have such passion, such power, it's only fair you use it the right way."

"You mean murdering and maiming the innocent…" She paused and appeared to be thinking. "Thanks for the offer but I prefer actually having a conscience." She said.

"Crucio." Pixie was knocked off her feet but nothing happened. She felt no pain.

"What was that?" She inquired confusingly.

"Your powers have surfaced Belle. You are truly your mother's daughter." Voldemort said. "Imperio." Pixie's mind was wiped clean, she was in a void of darkness that she couldn't get out of no matter how hard she fought. A tiny voice in the back of her head nagged at her turn around. Despite her futile efforts, Voldemort won over and she turned around. The curse was lifted and a sharp pain stung across the small of her back. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, not from the pain but the betrayal to her thoughts and ways. Despite all the memory charms they had cast, she had not lost her memory. She hastily wiped her tears and turned around masking all emotion like she had done so many times before.

"Can I go now?" She asked impatiently in an American accent that she didn't have.

"There is a coorination that I require you to go to four weeks after school begins. You and Draco are required to go. I hope you make Slytherin Belle."

"It's Pixie." She muttered under her breath, exiting the room. She felt her knees go weak and leaned against the wall. "Oww." She winced.

"You know talking to one's self is a sign of insanity." Somebody commented from the corner.

"What do you want Draco?" Pixie inquired not in the mood for his mind games.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite future Slytherin is." Draco looking Pixie up and down, his eyes lingered on her chest. Pixie caught on to his game and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think I'm going to be a Slytherin?" Pixie asked coyly. She knew with her family and the way she had grown up, there would be more of a chance to be in Gryffindor than any other house. She hated everything that had to do with death eaters. Only her mother and Lucius seemed to catch on, hence the torture received daily. This made Pixie hate the way of the death eater even more. She had one more week of hell and then it was to Hogwarts.

"Because for one thing, you're the daughter of a death eater. Another thing, only hot people get into Slytherin. And you exceed the expectations."

"So I have a big chest. So you're saying all blonde bimbos make it into Slytherin. No wonder Gryffindor has won the house cup every year. People are so stupid they don't even know what 2+2 is." Pixie retorted angrily.

"You have way more than a big chest." Draco commented striding towards her easily before she knew it she was against the wall with him leaning against her.

"If you know what's good for you, you will let me go." Pixie warned.

"What are you gonna do, hurt me? Come on Pixie, give it to me good." She raised her hand and attempted to slap him but Draco caught it and gripped her wrist tightly. Pixie wasn't about to give up there and jammed her knee in his gut. Draco cried out and sank down on his knees.

"As you wish." She commented walking away. Just as she turned the corner she crashed into somebody. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

"You are in no position to order people around Miss Lestrange." A hand said picking her up. "I know you've never met me except when you were a young child, I'm Severus Snape." The man with greasy locks and an even greasier nose said holding out his over-sized hand.

"I was told about you by Draco." She snapped. "And it's Pixie. I know you're about to call me 'belle'." Pixie said wryly.

"You have been taught the art of occlumency."

"No, I'm telepathic." She said smartly. "My _real _mother left me with her abilities before she died."

"You've got talent. So tell me, what year are you entering at Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"I'm entering my sixth year." She said. 'why am I telling him this.' "Where are you heading?" She inquired.

"I have been summoned by the dark lord." Snape said officially turning up his nose.

"Coming mother!" Pixie called jogging off in the opposite direction.

"Control your abilities," Bellatrix snapped.

"Fine. I'll just make sure the light side wins the war." Pixie said waving her hand and sending a blast of energy destroying the tapestry of the family tree.

"Okay, watch when you use it. Is that better."

"Since when have you been soft?" Pixie inquired curiously raising an eyebrow.

'since I developed a conscience.' Bellatrix though bitterly.

"I understand mother. Your secret is safe with me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You still need school supplies." Bellatrix said shortly. "You are to go with Draco and Narcissa to Diagon Alley and get everything you need. Here's the money. Also, there's a dance _and _coronation coming up, so you need two sets of dress robes."

"Thanks mother, I'll be back shortly." Pixie swept a royal blue robe over her shoulders and headed towards the fire place.

"You're not traveling by Floo powder, you're apparating ."

"You're going to let me apparate." She stated unbelievingly.

"You've got your license." Bellatrix said. (Licenses in France were given at 16 instead of 17.)

"Well thank you." She said.

With a _crack _pixie apparated and landed outside gringots. "I love Diagon Alley." She muttered to herself.

"Belle! Over here!" Narcissa frantically called sweeping the girl up in her arms. Despite the crude meaning of her name Narcissa had a good heart that reached out to all pure bloods, excluding Harry Potter of course.

"My name is pixie, and I need to get some clothing. Is it alright if I go into Madame Malkins Robe Shop?" She inquired. "Should anything happen, I'll handle it. After ten years of self defense and advanced Defense against the Dark Arts I should be able to handle anything."

"Alright dear, why don't you meet us in the book store after you're done."

"I am not going to spend three hours looking at books." Draco complained.

"Oh bugger, I'll be done with in the hour." Pixie said gallanting off into the robes store. She was instantly welcomed with a burst of warm air that made her feel comfortable.

"Can I help you dear?" A lady asked from behind the counter. She had a button nose, and a very cheery disposition.

"Yes, I need two sets of dress robes." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right back and bring you some to try on."

An hour later, after trying on several robes, Pixie began to grow impatient. "Perhaps if you told me what you were looking for."

"I want a midnight blue gown for the dance and a white simple dress for my birthday." She said thinking quickly.

"You should have just told me that. I have just the two dresses." The lady said gaily. She pointed over to two mannequins that hadn't been there before.

"Where did they come from."

"Deary, this is a magic shop. Need I say more?"

"Oh yeah, I'll take them, they're perfect."

"They were sold right after Lily Potter was killed. It was supposed to only be for her daughter."

"I thought she only had a son."

"They were twins. The second one looks a lot like you."

"What?"

"Never mind that will be two-hundred galleons." She said. Pixie distractedly threw the money on the table and grabbed her dresses.

"Thanks," She said heading out the door. She had some reading to do.

"When he-who-must-not-be-named defeated the potters they left behind a son named Harry." Pixie read aloud. "This has got to be the most boring book I have ever read." She commented. Pixie fell asleep on her silken bed and the book fell on the ground, opening to a page about Lily's daughter.

_AN: I had a lot of ideas for this story but decided on Lily having a daughter. I just thought it was a good idea. This is eventually gonna be a Draco/Pixie story but that's gonna take a while. There's gonna be other characters such as Professor Lupin, Tonks, and other Characters. Anyways, R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14 _


	2. Harry

The sun streamed through Pixie's stained windows as she sat up rubbing her eyes. She gazed over at the clock on her nightstand and groaned. It was early in the morning; a little too early to be awake. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and planted them firmly on the ground. Pixie stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out the muggle clothing her mother despised. She slid a jade-green camisole over her head, already ruffling the natural curly gingery sunset locks. Pixie searched through her closet for something to wear with the cami. She decided on a pair of chocolate-brown wide-leg pants. Pixie flicked her gaze out the window and sighed. The sky showed a gray overcast but there was sun peaking through. The sun reminded her of kindergarten when she peaked through the curtains waiting to go on stage for her big show. She shook her head, messing up her ginger tresses even more. There was no time for thoughts like that. She had to get ready to go to Hogwarts. Pixie dragged her feet over to her vanity and sat down, still keeping her posture. Her perfectly manicured hands reached for the brush to her right and picked it up gently brushing up the red hair into soft curls. Her hair decided not to cooperate with her so Pixie frustratingly French-braided the hair. Once again she looked perfect.

Pixie guessed an hour had passed and decided that she should probably pack before she was asked. That way she could continue the book on Potter history. Although it was quite boring it was also fascinating to her. If she could get the answers or anything on who her real parents were, her life would be complete.

"I'm up!" She called before the house elf knocked. The house elf entered carrying a large tray. "That's too heavy for you. You shouldn't have to carry that." Pixie focused and lifted the tray using her telekenisis and set it down on the table in her room.

"I thank you miss." The elf squeaked. Pixie leaned down and reached out to her.

"You don't need to be afraid of me you know." She said gently.

"Oh, that's so sweet; you're being nice to lower beings." Somebody sneered from the doorway. Draco was leaning lazily against the doorframe examining his nails. "I don't get you."

"That's a good thing. You may end up hurting your little blonde head if you did." Pixie feigned a pout. "Besides, to me, you're the lower being."

"You're going to pay for that." His stormy eyes flashed dangerously in her direction.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Pixie mocked. She knew perfectly well what he was going to do because she could read his thoughts. Draco rushed at her and she flipped out of his way.

"Where did you learn how to do that."

"I've secretly been taking muggle martial arts." She said easily. "So I suggest you don't bug me and let me prepare for school or I'll hurt you."

"You're just a girl you can't-"He ducked out of the way as a ball of fire flew towards him.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked astonished.

"I'm more powerful than you think." She said coolly. "Now leave my room or I'll force you to leave." Draco stayed put. Pixie waved her arm and he flew out the door, landing in a heap. She waved her hand gently and the door shut and locked. The house elf glanced frightened at the redheaded witch. "You don't need to be afraid." Pixie said gently.

"I know now Miss. You stuck up for missy. I thank you."

"Your name is Missy?"

"Yes miss."

"Please. Call me Pixie."

"Okay."

As soon as the house elf disappeared, most likely back to the kitchens, Pixie grabbed her trunk from the closet and hoisted it up on her bed with ease. Pixie unloaded her bags from Diagon Alley and neatly set the books in the trunk.

Kings Cross was crowded with muggles and that vexed Pixie. She hated crowds due to the fact that she was claustrophobic. She watched carefully as Draco entered Platform 9 ¾. That was a different entrance than she was used to. At Beauxbatons, all they did was apparate there. Pixie casually walked through the barrier and gasped as a rush of cold air passed her. Pixie stared at the crimson train in awe as she made her way to the entrance, easily carrying her trunk. She climbed the stairs carefully due to her heels but tripped anyways, landing on the floor of the train clumsily. She quickly regained her composure relieved that nobody saw her. Easily lifting her trunk, Pixie searched for a compartment through the crowded halls in hopes to find one that was empty so she could continue her reading. As she was turning into the compartment, somebody roughly grabbed her arm and steered her away. She looked up at her attacker and growled inwardly. "What do you want Draco?" She smirked looking up at the black eye her attack had given him. Pixie wretched her arm from his grip.

"Mum requests you sit with me for the ride there so you can associate with the right crowd." He said smugly. Pixie rolled her eyes and examined him.

"No she didn't." Pixie said.

"You're right she didn't. I decided it." He grabbed her arm and gave her a sharp tug. "You're coming with me." Pixie looked pensive for a second before Draco was tossed back through the window. The window magically fixed itself and she finally took her seat in the compartment sprawling across one side of it. Opened the book to page one and started reading. Just as she had read the first paragraph she heard a knock on the door. She looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, we don't mean to intrude, I was just wondering if there was a spare spot here. There's nowhere else you see." Pixie glanced at him incredulously and examined his features. He had high cheek bones leading up to a pool of emerald green that she could get lost in. His jet black hair was messy but in a good way and underneath his bangs, she could see faint scaring on the forhead reason. On his left she noticed a tall boy. His robes appeared to be too small and rose above his ankles several inches. She examined his face carefully. He had dirt on his nose and beady eyes. His cheekbones were at a medium height and his eyes were a shade of brown and blue mixed. The third person was a girl. She was about Pixies height; 5''2'. Her hair tumbled down on her shoulders in frizzy waves and she her eyes sparkled with intellect. "Can we?" The dark haired boy asked again. Pixie snapped out of her daze and nodded moving her legs. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I transferred from Beauxbatons." Pixie informed her. "I'm Pixie by the way."

"I'm Hermione," The sandy colored hair said. She pointed to the redhead. "That's Ron."

"Thanks herm for introducing me." The black haired boy joked. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand. Pixie's mouth hung open.

_AN: She met her brother. The next chapter, she'll find out who she really is. R&R please._


	3. Ravenclaw

"Are you really?" Pixie asked. This would anger Draco a whole lot knowing that she was going to sit with his enemy. She plopped herself casually on the seat and made room for Harry to sit next to her. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on the opposite seat awkwardly.

"Yes, I am. I know what you've heard. I defeated Voldemort when I was a child and that I look like my father except for the eyes and everything else…It had been said too much."

"I know your story. What wizard or witch doesn't?"

"Good point." Hairy Smiled slightly. '_Am I actually flirting with her? She looks familiar. I know I've seen this girl before.' _Harry thought.

"Well I have a tendency to do that." Pixie stated in a cocky tone. "Anyways, can anybody point to the loo so I can change into this ghastly uniform?"

"I don't think the uniform is that bad." Hermione stated. "As long as it has some adjustments." She waved her wand at her clothes and the loafers that she hated were transformed into black flats and her skirt that reached well below her knees raised up several inches to the mid-thigh. The loosely fitting top now hugged her curves and accentuated what she liked and covered her problem areas. The final touch to the transformation was her hair. The frizzy locks evened out into soft chocolate brown-curls. "Now the uniform is perfect. Do you need help?"

"I would love your help." Pixie stated following Hermione into the bathroom. The brunette turned her back to the redhead as she changed. Once sure that Pixie was fully clothed, she made the same adjustments to her uniform. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Mum would kill me if she found out." They said exiting the loo. "I could hear her now! 'HERMIONE, YOU LOOK LIKE A HUSSEY, YOU CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!'" She laughed openly.

"Well I agree with your mum Granger." Somebody leered behind her. "You do look like a whore! If I gave you ten galleons would you give me something in return?" Hermione smirked at Malfoy's offer. This was her chance to get him back after all those years of rude comments and ridicule.

"Absolutely Malfoy. As a matter a fact, I guarantee that I can make you scream. You just have to give me the money first." Malfoy eagerly handed her the money and led her to a compartment full of first years that he shoved out carelessly.

"Let's see what you got Granger." He smirked. Hermione walked up to him and nibbled him on the ear slightly while trying not to gag. When he reacted she jammed her knee in his crotch. He sank down with a groan and Hermione strutted out reconnecting with Pixie.

"What did you do to him?" She asked curiously.

"I just gave him what he deserved." She smirked.

"I see" Pixie said grinning. They re-entered their compartment and sat down next to the guys.

"You look good Pixie." Harry stated. _She looks like a young version of my mom. _He thought shaking his head.

"I do?" She thought out loud.

"Yes you do."

"Thanks." The train screeched to a halt and most students started piling out. "Umm, I have to go see professor Dumbledore. I have to talk to him about classes. Beauxbatons classes are fairly advanced compared to the classes here. So I may have to take advanced classes."

"Alright. I'll see you in the great hall." The trio said.

Belle hurried to the headmaster's office and was greeted warmly. 

"Miss Lestrange, how nice to see you."

"Yes it's nice to finally meet the famous Dumbledore." She grinned.

_Its true then. _Dumbledore thought. _She is the daughter of Lily potter. She's a spitting image. I know that she and James had one child; Harry, that's a given, but what about Pixie's father? It has to be a student near her year. _

"Do you know I can hear your thoughts professor?"

"I wasn't aware that you would be a telepathic so early in your life." Dumbledore said.

"So it is true then…" her mouth hung open. "They wiped out my memory and everything but I had a feeling that I was her daughter.

"What made you think that?"

"When I purchased my gowns for my birthday and a friend of mine's, the two I purchased were Lily's and the store keeper told me that only her daughter would be able to find and wear them." She stated. _So I lied a little bit…but now I know the truth about myself. _Pixie stated

"Well that is true. Instead of sending you to the embarrassing ceremony, we'll sort you here. Then Professor McGonagall will take the hat to the great hall and you will sit at your table. She stood there nervously as the hat rested on her head smushing her ginger locks. "Hmm…" She heard. Pixie jumped slightly but stayed still. "You're clever, very clever. I sense a lot of bravery and a thirst to be different from what you've grown to know. There's a lot of power too. I still don't know where to put you. Too smart and coy for Gryffindor and too brave in the heart for Slytherin. I know just where to put you! Better be…RAVENCLAW!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have a feeling you'll be able to find your table from here." Dumbledore said leaving her at the entrance to the great hall. Pixie entered the room and sat at the Ravenclaw table next to a petite girl. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and she wore a butterbeer cap necklace. Pixie smiled warmly and introduced herself. The girl stared at her as though she was crazy.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She stated holding out her hand. Pixie hesitantly took it in hers. She decided that she would be better off sitting with Harry and the gang and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. On her way there though, she had to pass the Slytherin table. One of the upperclassmen decided it would be funny to bring his head down across her ass. Pixie, shocked by the sudden action, brought her hands up and caught the student's robes on fire. She gasped and grabbed his water dumping it on him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It was a reflex." She strode over the to Gryffindor table plopping down between Harry and Ron. "Hi Harry." She Grinned. "I was wondering if you could meet me here after everybody leaves. I need to talk to you."

He blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. "Alright." He said. "I'll umm…see you then."

She headed back to her table, on the way being pulled down at the Slytherin table. "What was with your fiery display earlier?" Malfoy whispered menacingly. She wasn't fazed.

"I thought you liked it when things got hot. If you excuse me, I have to eat." She stood up, breaking his grip and sitting next to Luna attempting conversation again. Soon everybody cleared out just leaving her and Harry in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. He suddenly felt nervous around her.

"Well umm…I suggest you sit down next to me…" Her nervousness grew as he sat down next to her. She placed her hand on his. "Harry I…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Harry boldly kissed her. She pulled away. "Harry, that was uncalled for…I like you…"

"I can tell…for some reason I can feel what you do."

"What am I feeling then?" She challenged him.

"You're totally hot for me…And you feel strangely nervous…what are you hiding."

"I've been trying to tell you this…Remember how you thought that I looked like your mother?"

"What? How did you know that?"

"I'm telepathic…that's not important though…I am also Lily Potter's daughter."

"So you're my sister then?" He chuckled. "Is this a joke you pull on everybody?"

"What? No!"

"Well this isn't funny Pixie!"

"It's not meant to be funny!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I'm not trying to do this…I just wanted to let you know. Look it up in this book that I bought." She handed him the volume and swept out of the great hall…losing herself in the process. After an hour she found the dormitory and eventually after guessing everything in her head she figured out the password. Pixie climbed up the stairs collapsing in her bed in a full night's sleep.

_AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this…its not my best but I'm a little rusty…I've been doing poetry lately…so don't flame but I would appreciate comments…_

_ 3 you_

_Elizabeth Jennifer…_


	4. Snape Clueless?

_"NO! TAKE ME! Leave Harry alone!" A red headed woman implored the dark figure shadowing before her._

_"Step aside you foolish girl." The high, cold voice commanded._

_"No, take me…"_

_"I'm here for the boy."_

_"NO!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The woman dropped dead. The figure stepped over her and headed right towards the boy. And then he vanished. The boy sat in the crib crying until a man came in. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He scooped up harry and a little girl that Pixie hadn't noticed before. Following the dark haired man was somebody pixie recognized as Dumbledore. "Here you are Professor. Harry can stay with the dursleys. He __can't know about Pixie though.__"__ He handed the two children to the professer, 'or the fact that she's snape's daughter.' He thought sadly, giving up his two children._

_"I absolutely agree with you Sirius. She shall be given to the Darcy's. I'll leave a note explaining everything and who she is. But for now just let her grow up normally."_

Pixie sat up with a start. Professor Snape was her father? She thought back over the past months. He had taken certain hatred towards her. It was probably because she wasn't in slytherin but now she realized that it's because he didn't want her to know. She gazed over at the clock and realized it was seven.

"I guess I'll go shower."

As the hot water massaged her back she washed her hair. It fell just below her breasts as she lathered and washed it. She stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and realized that the shower had already been turned off. Pixie admired herself in the mirror. Her hair changed back to purple. "Will you make up your mind?" One of the powers that really got to her was her appearance changing one. Nymphadora had the same power…except she changed at will. She changed into a dark red turtle-neck and jeans with calf-high black leather boots. She looked good.

When Pixie entered the great hall, she automatically took a seat next to Luna. Although the blonde was quirky, she had a certain understanding of things; like being alone. It's like she and Harry had the weight of the world on their shoulders. She and Luna started to converse about the potions lesson from yesterday. "I mean, how were we supposed to know that the pollyjuice potion contained 3 lace wing fly wings instead of 5? So I made it a little more bubbly than usual. Big deal."

"I may be crazy, but even I know that you 're supposed to double read the instructions. OOOH! Pudding!" Luna reached up and got her breakfast pudding, scooping several helpings onto her plate.

The day passed by slowly, until potions came.

"Good afternoon class. Take out your cauldrons and begin working on the pollyjuice potion….those who don't manage to screw it up, give me a flask with some of your hair so I can see if you made the potion correctly at the end of class. Pixie rolled her eyes. She was going to end up doing it perfectly. If her mother was Lily and her father was her potions professer, well then it should be fine. But the potion didn't turn out the way she wanted it to. Instead of the murky brown color it was supposed to be, the potion turned out a dark purple syrupy substance. There was no way to fix it within the next three minutes. "What did I forget?" she asked.

"I believe that would be the lacewing flies and the most important ingrediant which would be what, Miss Lovegood?"

"That would be the fire at exactly 20 degrees celcius."

"Exactly."

"Oh crap. I was thinking 20 degrees farenhite."

"Yes, I know you were. Miss Lestrange, have you ever thought that you'd be better suited for hufflepuff? You sure don't show the intelligence required for a ravenclaw. This potion is the work of a T."

"What?"

"have you gone deff as well Miss Lestrange?"

"I've never failed anything in my life."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah I know, like you screwing my mom. I also believe that was the last time. It had to be what, seventh year?"

Everybody looked over at pixie and gasped. Nobody had ever talked back to snape like that before or said something that ludicrus. It couldn't be true though. Pixie stared into his eyes. For once he seemed clueless.

_Here's a cliffhanger for you guys. Because I love you. Anyways, tell me what you think. The reason she was so rude was because his comment made her snap. Anyways, R&R_


	5. The Prince's Tale

Snape' eyes widened the largest she had seen any human, wizard and muggle alike go.

"Class dismissed." He said shakily. Pixie stood up in a rush. "Everybody except Miss Lestrange."

"Damn it." She muttered sitting down and setting her bag beside her.

"I don't know where you got that idea Miss Lestrange. But you might want to check out the details before you make accusations like that."

"Its not an acusation, it's a fact."

"How do you know it's a fact?" He said still shaking.

"A dream?" She shrugged her shoulders acting innocent.

"You scream at the top of your lungs at me that I slept with beletrix lestrange based off of a dream? Well sorry to dissapoint you but the only woman I've ever slept with is dead."

"I know, I believe her name is Lily potter?" Pixie stated it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on professer, you didn't notice the resemblence. Everybody thinks that I look like her…literally. Are you blind?" Snape stormed into his office and rummaged through a chest and pulled out a picture. He held it at eye level next to Pixie. She was right. Pixie lestrange looked exactly like Lily. Except the eyes. The eyes were his. Dark brown with green speckles. The green must've been from Lily.

"You look exactly like her." He said realizing it for the first time.

"Except your eyes. So you honestly didn't know?"

"Well I knew I had a daughter…but I was told that you had died…well dissapeared which I assumed meant dead. I never thought to look for you."

"What happened? Between you and my mom?"

"You don't want to know. And its none of your business."

"Listen, I have a lot of powers. One of them the power of persuation. Seeing how you're my dad, I don't want to use them. But I want to know so…"

"Alright. That's the last thing I'd want anybody to know and you can't tell anybody this story."

"alright."

"Well, one day, after hanging out with my 'friends.' I called your mother a mudblood. I tried to get her to get back with me and she did a year later. Secretly though. See she was torn between the two of us. Me and James. She obviously chose James but not before fulfilling her promise and sleeping with me. See we were best friends for the longest time and we started to talk about the 'birds and bees' so you to speak and she said that she loved me and that on the night of her seventeenth birthday, she would sleep with me. I thought she was joking but on the night of the yule ball…we slept together and well…she had you nine months later. She told me she gave you up. And that I would never see her again or you. Her promise was fulfilled. And then you know about the prophesy and everything so I don't need to get into that but, Pixie, honestly I had no idea."

"Well now you do. You want me to say you gave me detention for telling lies?"

"You might want to Miss Evans."

"What?"

"Your mother's name. I'll have it changed on the roster immediately."

"Not the smartest idea. Bellatrix is my mother."

"Good point. But you'll always be Miss Evans to me."

"Good night professer."

"Good night Pixie."

She trudged up to her room and collapsed in sleep but not before closing her mind. She had a feeling that voldemort would try to read it tonight. She sighed and realized that her coronation was tomorrow."


End file.
